Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors Resources
by Blizzarian Babe
Summary: Hi there this is a little resource uh booklet if you will all about stuff from the Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors universe. better summary inside
1. Character Ulora

Hi there this is a little resource uh booklet if you will all about stuff from the Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors universe

Hi there this is a little resource uh booklet if you will all about stuff from the Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors universe. This will mostly (at the moment) be things that have been created from fan fic writers imaginations seeing as there's not a whole lot of information out there that I could find anyway, but as noted elsewhere, I'm not so computerifically minded, give me the Dewey decimal system any day!

Anyway this fic book will be set out with a chapter for each creation, be it planet, character, race or whatever you can come up with. If you want to pop anything into this book just PM it to me and I'll put it in with proper credit.

If there are any spoilers I'll do my best to let you know so there won't be any nasty surprises.

Now without further ado here is the first chapter!

* * *

Ulora is property of me, Blizzarian Babe. :)

Character- Ulora

Name: Ulora

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Mimic

Physical Description: Ulora's human form (which is the one she uses the most) is vey nondescript and average in every way. She is of medium height and medium build with medium length brown hair. The only distinguishing feature she has is her eyes are bright indigo, the one trait that she cannot change; all of her alternate forms have indigo coloured eyes.

Occupation: Spy/ Sabateur for Sawboss

History: Much of Ulora's history remains unknown; all we know for certain is that her planet was taken over by Monster Minds and that due to some unspecified debt she is now in Sawboss's "employ", meaning she is little better than a slave. She seems to waver between the two factions, never committing fully to either; she despises Sawboss, but she thinks Jayce is a fool to try and defeat him. Being a mimic makes her a very dangerous foe as she can take the form of any living thing she has had contact with be it animal, plant or even Monster Mind!  
She has a very voluble relationship with her Mirror Self; whenever Ulora gazes into a reflective surface her other self is always there with a pithy comment or unhelpful remark. Her mirror self is who Ulora used to be before she fell into Sawboss's clutches; sarcastic and bitter, but sometimes surprisingly funny and insightful. Ulora in one of her happier times referred to her Mirror Self as "An older, wiser, more annoying me."

Forms Taken: Human female (Ulora form), Skylark (JAFC), Nightshade (JAFC), Human female (Linzi (Sabotage)), Audric, (CoT) Titanian Male Palace Guard (CoT), Space Rat (Cot)

Home Planet: Unknown as of yet

Quote: "Honour is for the weak."

Story: Jayce and the Flower Children, Sabotage, The crown of Titania

* * *

So here is the first chappie, let me know if there's anything else you'd like to see in here.


	2. Character Dea

This is one of Deona Lindholm's characters, you should check out her stories (they rock :) )

* * *

Character Dea

Name: Dea  
Age: 20 (23 in Angel Amulet)  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human

Appearance: Sun blonde hair with an almost unnoticeable white stripe in a  
towering bun, with a circlet similar to Jayce's around her head. Has a petite  
but strong frame, smooth round face and hazel eyes that perpetually twinkle  
with amusement. As Instructor, she wore a carnation pink bodysuit with a  
lighter color insert and kneelength boots of the same color.

When fighting the Monster Minds, she wore a red tunic, skyblue tights and  
brown boots. Her weapons of choice are a laser pistol and a red doubleedged  
steel boomerang.

As the Executive Director, she wears a pure white outfit identical to  
Jayce's.

Occupation: Scientist/Executive Director

History: Very little is known about Dea. She's the Executive Director of  
Aunitia Center, an institute that is centered around scientific advancement,  
located in Darane on the planet Aunitia. At one time she was the Chief  
Instructor at the Center. She is also an expert on Monster Minds, but how  
this came to be is unknown. Dea knows not only Jayce and his friends, but  
Audric as well (calling him her "uncle"). She fought alongside the Lightning  
League for 6 months, but was called home after the previous Executive Director  
was killed in an apparent accident, then took his place.

Home Planet: Unknown, currently resides on Aunitia.

Quote: "When I said I would dedicate the Center to the fight against the  
Monster Minds, I meant it."

Story: Incident and Angel Amulet.

The next chapter will be of another of Deona's OC's  
I hope to see some more JWW fanfic soon! lol


	3. Character Alita

Alita is another of Deona's characters

* * *

Name: Alita Saaru (Saaru Alita in Japanese form)  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human

Physical description: Alita is somewhat tall for a woman, with jade green  
eyes, shoulder length carrot red hair and a slender frame that had some muscle  
to it. Her school uniform is a red and white sailor style blouse with a Midori  
green ribbon in the front, blue skirt, white sock and black shoes. Around her  
neck is a golden amulet that she was literally born with. Later, she wears a  
short, midori green dress, a wood brown tabard across the bust, with long,  
form fitting sleeves that go down to just above her wrists, a pair of tights  
that are a darker green and a pair of knee high brown boots. Around her waist  
is her sword, "Tsurugi no sei hikari".

Occupation: Student/Swordswoman

History: Alita was born American, but was orphaned in an auto accident. A  
year later, she was adopted and moved to Japan with her new parents. From  
them, she learned how to wield and fight with a sword, as did all members of  
the Saaru family. The amulet she was born with (literally) is sentient and  
activated when she was attacked without provocation. She meets a strange old  
man the day before her 19th birthday that suggests opening her amulet (which  
shocks anyone when it's tampered with) the following day. Upon her birthday,  
she follows the old man's advice. The amulet opens and she is transported  
through the lethal Vortex to the planet Erida II...in the distant future. She  
travels with the Lightning League, which is now led by Audric. By doing so,  
she hopes to find a way back home, and to find Audric's missing son.

Alita's sword, "Tsurugi no sei hikari", is capable of destroying Monster Mind  
vines and the MM themselves, but only when in plant form. For unknown reasons,  
the sword cannot destroy Sawboss. She is also capable of invoking a  
very mysterious being within her amulet, called a Dataform. The Dataform's  
intentions, purpose and identity is completely unknown.

She likes Flora, but due to the fact that the old man that advised her to  
open the amulet turned out to be Gillian, she completely detests him. She is  
unsure about Herc and Audric...and due to circumstances beyond her control,  
Oon annoys her at times.

Quote: "You think I'm going to let innocent lives suffer from grandscale  
bullying? I don't think so."

Home Planet: Earth, 21st Century

Story: Angel Amulet


	4. Character Stormy

Stormy is a character from the upcoming fanfic, Sand Storms & Solar Flares and belongs to yours truly. As always if anyone feels the urge to capture these on paper please feel free!

Character- Stormy

Name: Stormy Petrel

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Physical Description: Stormy is a petite yet curvy young woman, she has sapphire blue eyes and wild waist-length hair which is dyed a mixture of pinks, blues and greens, she wears a hair band with a star and her makeup consists of glittery blue eye shadow and her performance makeup has a blue star on one cheek. She is fond of anything glittery and her usual outfit consists of a short puffy petticoat with a ripped pink, white and green overdress, she wears a bright pink leather belt with dangly stars over the dress. To finish it off she has a pair of metallic blue ankle-length spike-heeled boots.

Occupation: Lead singer of popular rock band-the Solar Flares

History: Stormy is a very strong-willed girl who has a weakness for helping out strangers in need which causes no end of problems for her older brother Squall. In the time Squall was away fighting the Monster Minds Stormy decided to create a band with her best friend Jared; it turns out that they were pretty good, but it was only after the addition of the vampen guitarist Tristan that the Solar Flares catapulted into inter stellar stardom.

Stormy and the other Solar Flares have known each other since childhood with the exception of Tristan who is a new addition. They have helped Audric in the past by holding messages for his son Jayce or for others working against the Monster Minds.

Home Planet: Tempest

Quote: "Oooh sparkly"

Story: Solar Flares and Sand Storms


End file.
